dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-33048824-20181130162433/@comment-33780977-20181201164919
Wait a minute: first you argue that ''Stat growths in each vocation are NOT "fair. '' and then, basically, demonstrate how they are simply suitable for a given Vocation's playstyles? Except for Mages, they are terrible hands down ;) Fighter: as you've mentioned it's a good offensive and defensive Vocation. What you didn't mention is that he has to be that way because of shortest attack range and pretty much bad damage scaling with Skills (and no Magick damage capability). IOW He is a territorial, defense oriented Vocation. In a game that is evasion and attack oriented. Assassin: As you already said that it's a glass cannon and it's not a problem. What you forget is that no Magick damage capability may be a problem, sometimes, not often. Warrior: you mention how its Stamina is low. What you forget is that it doesn't need all that much Stamina in the first place - Warrior uses core skill first then Weapon Skills. On the other hand the Vocation is lacking in evasion department (in a game about NOT taking damage) and has 0 (zero) ranged options. IOW It strongly relies not only on its equipment and stats but also a party support. Ranger: uses lots of Stamina, like loads. And even has skill that benefits from Stamina pool alone. Also as the name suggests it's a range (and knockdown) oriented Vocation, with Forward roll at hand, so no need for high defenses at all. And has no Magick damage options just like Assassin. Mystic Knight: you mention it is tanky as eF but average in Magick dept. According to you it means it's ...a good staring point for Sorcerers and alike - again, even though its Magick isn't all that impressive. And it's an average position in your raking (cause it's a ranking, right?). Well, lemme tell you, son, something about Mystic Knights: * benefits from Magick and Strength alike * is not only tanky a eF it can cast eFfing Sorceries! * but not only that, it can block and heal himself! * has acces to EVERY damage type possible - ranged, melee, slash, blunt, pure Magick, Holy, Dark, Ice, Thunder, Fire, you name it, MK has it. IT HAS IT ALL ...and it is an average Vocation to you ;) Magick Archer: here you forget it has very (very, very, very...) unbalanced Skillset. It can boost its Strength damage output, it can boost its M.Defense and Magick damage output, and can have Impervious whenever wants. Not all at once ofc, but it can adapt to EVERY condition if needed. And it's a forward roll Vocation. Basically his only weak point is the lack of ranged Strength based skils which is a flaw regarding ONE enemy type in the whole game! Strider: is a mid range Strength based AoE expert. He lacks in Magick dept (just like your fav Assassin, Warrior and Fighter) but doesn't need all that Strength cause its dps is flavless. Spaming highly damaging AoE Skills is its way - and as you mentioned it has Stamina pool for that. Also, it is a climbing expert hands down. Sorcerer: it's a Magick equivalent of Assassin, with huge, like HUGE) AoE Magick damage capability and superb damage scaling. Yet it is almost last. M'key. Mage: as said above, hands down the worst. Fully agree.